Thankfulness
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Para Viktor y Yuri no era muy fácil convivir con Yurio siendo un adolescente algo conflictivo. ¿Acaso sería de ayuda retroceder 15 años en el tiempo? / Vikturi, Baby!Yurio - Capítulo final.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo, giiiiiiirrrls~**

 **Okay, este es mi primer fic de Yuri on Ice aka YoI, espero les guste mucho ya que los personajes son medios complicados de captar en su totalidad.**

 _ **PD: Dependiendo de cómo sea recibido puedo reconsiderar hacer más capítulos para ustedes ;)**_

* * *

Realmente no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero le habían convencido de salir de su habitación en el hotel y ser participe de la sociedad. Bien, realmente no era la sociedad... solo eran esos dos.

—¡Yurio, no vayas a perderte!

—¿Nos tomas otra foto?

Y ahí se hallaba, actuando de tercera rueda de bicicleta. Con el celular de Viktor en sus manos, estaba siendo empujado por toda la multitud del lugar mientras intentaba enfocar a la pareja de idiotas que se encontraban posando. Definitivamente no le pagaban lo suficiente para este trabajo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Yuri?

—Sí, nunca pensé que las ferias fueran tan emocionantes.

—¿Verdad?

Viktor, sonriente, miraba las fotos que Yurio había tomado mientras éste, de brazos cruzados, se mantenía con cara de molestia. Por supuesto, esto no pasó desapercibido para un receptivo japonés.

—Viktor. —Le susurraba, procurando que el rubio no escuchase.— Creo que Yurio no se está divirtiendo.

—Really? —Esta afirmación fue analizada por el ruso, quien observó por severos segundos al adolescente.—Hmp...—Se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios y adoptó una actitud pensativa.— "Ya sé qué le puede animar" —Pensó al cabo de un rato.

—Oigan ¿Van a quedarse hablando a mis espaldas el resto de este estúpido paseo o qué?

—Yurio~ —Aquel canturreo de Viktor le erizó los pelos al susodicho. Nada bueno podía venir del buen ánimo de ese hombre.—¿Te gustaría saber tu futuro?

—¿Ah?

* * *

De algún modo le arrastraron (nuevamente) a la parte más horrible de esa feria: Un puesto de gitanos. No tenía nada contra ellos, solamente odiaba estar ahí _específicamente_ en ese momento. Así, dentro de una tienda exótica llena de curiosidades y colores que (a su gusto) no combinaban para nada, una señora mayor debía leerle su suerte.

—Bien, jovencito. ¿Estás listo para saber tu futuro?

—Ugh... acabemos con esto.

Extendió la palma de su mano, desviando la mirada con rabia. Ese par se había quedado afuera de la tienda para besuquearse (seguramente) argumentando que "No querían meterse en la privacidad de su futuro". Al menos agradecía no tener que ver esa exhibición.

Luego de un rato de que la mujer tomara su mano, la examinara y colocara unas caras MUY extrañas, finalmente llegó la parte de los comentarios.

—En tu futuro veo... mucho sufrimiento. Perderás veinte años de vida por enojarte demasiado.

—¿Qué? —En vez de intimidarle, solo le provocó más ira. Había aguantado las cursilerías del dúo de patinadores, el mar de gente, ser un fotógrafo sin sueldo, entre otras cosas humillantes solo para que le dijesen que moriría joven. — ¡No le creo ni mierda!

—¡Cuida ese lenguaje! Ahora... puedes salvarte. Tienes muy buenos amigos. Sin embargo, debes aprender humildad y gratitud.

¿Humildad? ¿Gratitud? Esto sí ya rebalsó el vaso. Esta mujer le iba a escuchar.

— ¡Escúcheme bien, vieja bruja...!

* * *

—Ah~ Vkusno!

—¿Crees que estará bien? Han estado mucho rato ahí adentro... —Dijo un preocupado Yuri, mientras observaba a Viktor beber de su café para soportar el frío.

—No te preocupes, ya no debe tardar.

Un repentino estruendo se escuchaba al interior de la tienda. Cosas iban, cosas venían y gritos violentos por doquier. Yurio salió corriendo de la tienda mientras la dama vidente le lanzaba diversos muebles con las más curiosas formas, las cuales el muchacho intentaba esquivar.

— ¡Largo de aquí, mocoso insolente! ¡Más te vale que te arrepientas!

— ¡Váyase al demonio! ¡Debería darle vergüenza engañar a la gente así!

— ¡Te maldigo! ¡Te maldigo!

Tanto Yuri como Viktor estaban pasmados, con los ojos de par en par y sus bocas abiertas. ¿Quién no estaría impresionado con una escena así? Obviamente, las explicaciones no fueron de esperarse.

— ¡No pasa nada! Ya vámonos al hotel.

Dicho y hecho, Yurio tomó a ambos de los brazos y los arrastró lejos del lugar. Por una vez le tocaba dirigir el siguiente destino, solamente para que se terminara este desastroso viaje.

— _Aprenderás por la fuerza la gratitud, no podrás ni siquiera caminar..._

* * *

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, Yuri no podía evitar preocuparse por el oji-azul. Desde que llegaron se encerró en su habitación del hotel y amenazó con quemar los patines de quien se atreviera a molestarle en las próximas horas, aunque de eso, ya habían pasado catorce horas.

Salió del baño y se sentó en su cama, observando la cama continua, la cual pertenecía a Viktor. Decidieron compartir habitación para que el rubio pudiese tener la suya propia, después de todo, los hoteles a los cuales estaban acostumbrados eran algo costosos.

— Viktor... —Susurró entre la oscuridad.— Viktor... ¿Estás despierto?

— ¿Yuri? — Entre bostezos, el mayor se dio vuelta para escucharle con más claridad.— ¿Qué sucede?

— B-bueno... me preocupa un poco Yurio. Desde la mañana no ha salido de su cuarto.

— Debe estar descansando, el paseo fue pesado para él.

— Pero ni siquiera hemos escuchado algún ruido de su cuarto...

El sueño del peliplata había sido espantado por aquella aseveración. Sí era verdad que Yurio podía ser algo emocional, pero también es cierto que sus enojos eran espontáneos y no solían durar tanto. Se detuvo un momento para observar al japonés. Estaba tan afligido, preocupado por el patinador más joven. No soportaba verlo así...

— Está bien, está bien... — Repitió mientras se levantaba con pereza.

Así, ambos se dirigieron esa noche al cuarto de su amigo. Tocaron la puerta un par de veces y no hubo respuesta.

— ¿Yurio?

— ¡Yurio, somos nosotros!

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Ante la mirada insistente de Yuri, Viktor solo pudo ceder y abrir la puerta de todos modos.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura y no había rastro de nadie, mas todo estaba en orden.

— Esto parece una película de terror... — Comentó el más joven, mientras avanzaba con Viktor apegado a su brazo.

El muchacho encendió la luz del cuarto, acto del cual se arrepintió. Viktor soltó su brazo solamente para señalar la cama de Yurio, en la cual se hallaba un pequeño bulto entre las ropas del adolescente.

— ¿Q-qué es eso?

Aquel pequeño ser se removió y sacó su rostro a la luz, revelando ser un pequeño infante de piel clara, ojos claros y cabello claro también.

— Es...un bebé.

— A baby? — Viktor se atrevió a arrodillarse al lado de la cama y tocar al pequeño, jugando con sus manos y dirigiéndole un rostro sonriente. — Privet~

Yuri, aún asombrado, se dispuso a buscar en el resto de la habitación. Fue al baño, a la sala de estar, a la cocina, al armario y al balcón, pero no hubo rastro de nadie ni nada. A medida que visitaba más del cuarto y solo encontraba soledad, comenzó a temer lo peor mientras unas palabras resonaban en su mente: _"¡Te maldigo! ¡Te maldigo!"_

— V-Viktor... —Nuevamente se dirigió a la habitación, observando fijamente al bebé.

— ¿Yuri?

— C-creo que... e-ese bebé... es Yurio.

Viktor detuvo su juego con el pequeño para dirigir una mirada ingenua a un aterrado Yuri.

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Nadie más tiene esta mirada. — Comentó, apartándose para que el pelinegro pudiese ver claramente los serios y fijos ojos azules del niño. — ¿No es tierno?~

Con tanta tensión, seguramente los lentes del japonés se hubiesen roto. No entendía cómo Viktor podía tomarlo con tanta naturalidad, vamos, ¡Su amigo se devolvió 15 años en el pasado! Esto no era normal ni aquí, ni allí ni en la luna ni en el cielo.

— Esto... tiene que ser una broma.

* * *

 **Chan chan!**

 **¿Qué opinan? 8D**

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios en cuanto a cómo abordé a los personajes y sus peticiones de situaciones que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capítulo~~**_

 **Bye bye~~**


	2. Viktor El responsable Nikiforov

**Helloooo, Giiirrrls~**

 **Me decidí a actualizar antes de lo esperado por todo el apoyo sorpresivo que recibió este fic, especialmente porque es el primero que hago en este fandom.**

 **¡Les agradezco mucho sus ánimos!**

 **Espero les guste y sigan opinando cómo lo voy haciendo ;)**

* * *

Si Yuri hubiese seguido caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, seguramente hubiese hecho una zanja en el piso. Estaba nervioso, como nunca antes, parecía como si hubiera absorbido incluso el inexistente nerviosismo de Viktor.

—Creo que fue maldecido ¿Recuerdas a la señora que le lanzó sus muebles? ¡Ella le gritó que no se volvería a parar! —Dijo alarmado, compartiéndole su teoría tan loca como lo que estaba pasando. —¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

—Pues cuidarlo, por supuesto.

Ver a Viktor tan tranquilo con la situación casi le causaba molestia. ¿Es que acaso no estaba pensando bien?

—V-Viktor... ¿Tienes experiencia en esto? Digo, yo no tengo hermanos pequeños ni nada parecido. —Sentenció, preocupado de dejar al ruso como último recurso.

—Yo tampoco, soy hijo único. —Respondió sonriente.

—Estamos perdidos.

Con un tic en su ceja derecha, el japonés se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se agachó, casi colapsando. Con esto, Yuri supo que su situación empeoraba. Viktor no tenía experiencia más que siendo hermoso y él ni siquiera eso, en resumen: Nunca habían cuidado de otra persona.

—Yuri. —Le llamó con calidez— Tranquilízate, nos haremos cargo de esto. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—¡Viktor, así no es!

Porque no, definitivamente no alzabas a un bebé de sus piernas como si fuese un pescado.

Por ahora Yuri llegaba solo a una conclusión: Ninguno podría con esto, solo habían cuidado de sus mascotas (Y la de él estaba muerta)...No, Yurio no podía correr ese riesgo.

* * *

Decidieron llevar al pequeño con ellos a su habitación. Obviamente, no tenían una cuna ni ningún otro implemento infantil, por lo que decidieron improvisar con ayuda de abundantes cojines: Juntaron ambas camas y colocaron a Yurio al medio para vigilarlo mejor.

Pasaron largos minutos y Yurio no se dormía. Se mantenía con su mirada seria observando a los dos mayores junto a él.

—¿No es lindo? Parece como si estuviera molesto con nosotros~ —Comentó Viktor, a la vez que le sonreía al niño.

—¿E-eso crees?...—Ahora que lo pensaba, Yurio apenas pestañeaba, solo les dirigía una mirada que le advertía a Yuri no dormirse primero que ese niño o quizás moriría sin despertar.

—Yuri —Esta vez con una voz dulce y una mirada relajada, Viktor se dirigió al pelinegro.—Sé que estás tenso por todo lo que ha pasado, pero lo resolveremos, te lo prometo.

—Viktor...

—Así que no te preocupes y descansa. Mañana intentaremos buscar a la vidente que causó todo esto.

Yuri le miró con cariño y asintió. Al fin Viktor se comportaba como alguien responsable y asumía algo del contratiempo que tenían. Ver esa faceta de salvador, como si pudiese resolver lo que sea en el mundo, le daba cierto rubor en las mejillas. A Viktor, por supuesto, le encantaba verlo así: como si todo su mundo dependiera de él. Pronto, ambos patinadores formaron una especie de atmósfera romántica... atmósfera rota cuando el control del televisor golpeó a Yuri en la cara.

—¡Yuri! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... —Respondió una vez se repuso del golpe. Era una suerte que no llevara sus lentes puestos.

—¿Tienes mucha fuerza, no es así? —Dijo Viktor mientras acariciaba la cabeza rubia del bebé, quien mantenía su semblante serio.

—Definitivamente es Yurio.

El japonés iba a recordar alejar proyectiles de ese bebé. No podía gatear, pero podía lanzarle objetos a la cara y mirarle durante varios minutos casi psicopáticamente. No subestimaría a Yurio.

No, no lo subestimaría; especialmente porque lo que quedaba de la noche fue lo peor de su vida.

Pasaron horas y Yurio no se dormía. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, como si fueran platos ¿El problema? Ya iban a ser las cuatro de la mañana y a Yuri se le acababan las ideas. Le inventó cuentos, puso música, bailó, cantó, hizo un salto mortal, se paseó por todo el apartamento con él en brazos, trucos de magia, se bebió un vaso de agua completo sin respirar, le suplicó y nada tuvo efecto.

—Yurio, por favor, solo cierra los ojos. Te lo pido.

El bebé le seguía mirando con malicia, como si se divirtiera con el sufrimiento del muchacho.

—Un poco de ayuda aquí...

No hubo respuesta tampoco. El ruso mayor estaba en el otro extremo de la balanza, durmiendo desde hace HORAS.

Hasta ahí llegó Viktor _"El responsable"_ Nikiforov.

—¡Viktor!

—¿Ah? —Aquella respuesta estaba casi ahogada, pues el peliplateado no se movió de su posición: cómodamente envuelto en cobijas.

—Yurio no quiere dormir y ya estoy llegando a mi límite...y creo que él lo sabe. —Admitió, casi con escalofríos.

—¿Por qué no vienes a dormir entonces?

—No puedo dormir si él no se duerme.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Porque...son...reglas parentales. —No encontraba una mejor manera de llamarlo que no fuera "Sentido común de supervivencia".

—Wow!

Al ver a su prometido ahí, con ojeras pronunciadas y trabajando con la mitad de su cerebro apagado, finalmente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se incorporó y dirigió su mirada al rebelde niño que sonreía al mirar a Yuri así de abatido.

—Yurio —Le reprendió con voz suave y una mirada seria—Ya has jugado demasiado con Yuri...psicológica y físicamente.

Acostó al bebé cerca suyo y colocó su mano en el estómago del oji-azul, dándole palmadas suaves y calmadas. Yurio le observaba escéptico, casi diciéndole "No tienes poder aquí"; mas de a poco comenzó a bostezar y a adormecerse hasta quedar en los brazos de morfeo.

Yuri observaba atónito al infante dormir con tanta paz. Él estuvo tres horas intentando algo que Viktor logró en tres minutos.

—Viktor, eres de verdad sorprendente. —Elogió el pelinegro entre susurros para no despertar al pequeño.

Sin embargo, al dirigir su mirada al mayor, éste también se encontraba preso del sueño, durmiendo con una boba sonrisa en su rostro. Yuri sonrió enternecido. Se debatió un momento internamente, pero finalmente decidió depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de Viktor, ya saben, como premio por ser su último recurso (Y no fracasar en el intento).

Se recostó junto a los dos rusos con MUCHO cuidado de no despertar al menor. Miró al techo y pensó en todo lo ocurrido, en cómo Yurio había sido transformado en esta versión considerablemente más tierna (pero no por ello menos rebelde) de su persona, en cómo aquella vidente se las ingenió para hacer esto realidad y en Viktor... nunca pensó que, de hecho, se le daría bien hacer de padre. Bueno, al menos Makkachin estaba bien cuidado, eso es un punto para el ruso.

— _"¿Viktor es mejor en esto que yo?... es decir, ni siquiera pude hacer que se durmiera y no deja de mirarme como si me odiara; a Viktor al menos le sonríe de vez en cuando...Bueno, no es como si el Yurio adolescente no fuese así conmigo"_ —Pensó, casi riéndose de sí mismo por atormentarse con estos pensamientos.

 _¿Oh?_

— _"Qué fuerte es..."_ —Se asombró de que aquel pequeño tomara su dedo índice entre sus manos y lo sujetara con firmeza, sin dejar de dormir.

Yuri sintió un calor en su pecho, sintió cómo su corazón aceleraba sus latidos y sintió la ternura envolvente de ese niño. Entonces, entendió que esto valía la pena, que no debía dejarse llevar por ideas tontas y que Viktor tenía razón: Debían cuidar a Yurio lo mejor posible.

Cuando al fin su alma pudo contenerse y controlar sus nervios, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Aunque claro, no contaba con que ya era de mañana, que la alarma sonaría en dos minutos, que Yurio lloraría cual mandrágora y que Viktor se iría a bañar tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna.

* * *

 **Viktor ¿Por qué eres así?(?)**

 **He aquí el segundo episodio, espero les haya gustado.**

 **La verdad defino este capítulo como "De transición" ya que en el siguiente las cosas se prenden BASTANTE cuando van a buscar a la adivina XD (O al menos eso tengo planeado)**

 **Déjenme sus ideas que quieran que ponga en el fic más adelante ;)**

 **Bye bye~~**


	3. ¡Mira lo que puede hacer!

**Helloooo, Giiirrrls~**

 **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, han sido días muy pesados y tensos para mí. Afortunadamente se van atenuando y puedo volver a escribir para ustedes.**

 **Espero me perdonen y acepten este capítulo como disculpa ;)**

* * *

Después de resolver el alboroto mañanero, nuestra pseudo-familia había logrado salir del hotel para aprovechar el último día de la feria en el pueblo. Yuri estaba decidido a encontrar a la causante de todo este problema y era primera vez que Viktor le apoyaba en este proceso. Al menos, se dignó a cargar a Yurio.

—Ah~ ese baño me sentó de maravilla, ¡El viento se siente delicioso! —Exclamó el ruso con alegría mientras le sonreía al bebé que llevaba en sus brazos.— ¿No crees, Yuri?

—¿De verdad? Me alegro. —No, no se alegraba. Era puro sarcasmo. Desde que Yurio se transformó ni siquiera ha podido ducharse decentemente.

—Oh, Yuri, estás muy gruñón. —Comentó de buen humor, intentando contagiarle un poco de este. Después de pensarlo una fracción de segundo, acercó al rubio hasta invadir el espacio personal del japonés— ¡Mira el buen humor de Yurio!

—V- Viktor...—Aunque estaba de mal humor, entendía que Viktor se estaba esforzando lo suficiente como para intentar convencerle de que el ceño fruncido del menor era una mueca de felicidad.

En el camino de ida, las personas con las que se encontraron se les quedaban mirando (especialmente las mujeres). Algunas cuchicheaban entre sí y otras solo mantenían la mirada en Viktor y esta nueva y atractiva faceta paternal.

—"Si tan solo lo conocieran como yo" —Se lamentaba Yuri mientras se detenían de vez en cuando para que algunas chicas hablaran con Viktor y juguetearan con Yurio. Porque no, esa atención por rol de paternidad no era merecida ¡Si apenas en la mañana iba a darle café a Yurio!

Como Yuri no era nada lento, entendió que contaba con dos miembros menos en el grupo de rescate (Uno por la fuerza y otro por negligencia), pero como ya se encontraban en la feria no había más remedio que seguir con la búsqueda de la vidente por su cuenta.

Por ello, hizo todo el recorrido de cuando los tres habían estado ahí hace un par de días, hasta encontrar (Con mucho esfuerzo de por medio) la exótica tienda con un gran letrero de madera que en letras lilas decía "Madame Corrin". Entró con cuidado de no tirar ninguna de las figuras en estanterías y también de no tocar lo que sea que fuesen las cosas disecadas en las paredes.

—¿Hola? ¿Madame? —Alzó la voz, anunciando su entrada para evitar imprevistos.

Tras unos segundos, una vela se prendió y dejó vislumbrar la figura de la señora vestida con ropas inusuales detrás de una mesa llena de cartas.

—Bienvenido, joven. ¿Deseas ver tu futuro?

Obviamente, Yuri estaba un poco consternado. Antes de hablar pensó muy bien sus palabras, no quería salir perjudicado.

—N-no, gracias. No es por eso que vine.

—¿Uh? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Usted hechizó a uno de mis amigos y creo que ya aprendió la lección —Dijo nervioso, intentando aligerar el favor que le iba a pedir. —¿Puede volverlo a la normalidad?

—¿Uno de tus amigos?... ¡Oh! ¿El mocoso rubio?

—Sí, ese.

Tras una risa estruendosa, ella respondió: —Cariño, no puedo hacerlo aunque quiera. Él debe revertir la maldición.

—¿QUÉ? ¿C-cómo?

—Cuando aprenda lo que debe aprender.

—Eso...eso no-

—Oh, pero tranquilo. Eres muy amable, te ayudaré con algo.

La mujer buscó en un armario viejo y volvió con un regalo para el pelinegro.

—Con lo testarudo que era ese muchacho, ten, los necesitarás.

Así, lo echó de su tienda con un empaque de pañales.

* * *

Hace bastante que Yuri se había ido, mas Viktor lo notó hace poco, cuando la popularidad ya le aburrió y decidió sentarse en una banca a esperar.

Después de un rato de jugar con las manitas de Yurio, el japonés volvió junto a ellos, pero no volvió solo.

—Yuri, amazing! —Elogió Viktor al ver lo que el pelinegro traía, eso demostraba lo productivo que era.

—¡Viktor! —Le reprendió cansado, alargando el tono de la "O" para indicar que no estaba enojado seriamente. —Estás equivocado, yo no fui a comprar esto, me los dio la vidente.

—¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque no puede volver a la normalidad a Yurio, dijo que eso dependía de que él "aprendiera la lección".

Viktor se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, adoptando una pose pensante.

—Pues... eso significa que tendremos bastante tiempo a este mini-Yurio.

—Ya lo sé...

—¿No es grandioso? ¡Podrás jugar mucho más con nosotros! —Festejaba el mayor mientras se dirigía al rubio, quien lo miraba casi sin entender su reacción.

—¡Viktor! —Jamás dejaba de descolocarle, parecía como si el peso de las cosas no afectara al peliplateado.—¿Qué haremos? Quizás se quede así para siempre, Yurio no es de la gente que aprende lecciones tan rápido... Sin ofender. —Tuvo que añadir después de una mirada asesina del infante.

—Yuri. —Llamó el ruso.— Ten más fe en que él podrá hacerlo, es todo lo que podemos hacer. —Dijo con seriedad, sin cesar sus amables ojos azules.—Hasta entonces lo cuidaremos lo mejor que podamos, es una promesa.

—Viktor... ¡Sí!

* * *

Luego de volver al hotel, acordaron el nuevo plan "Familia funcional" en el que debían tener los implementos necesarios para mantener a Yurio y comenzar a instruirse en el tema de los bebés, por lo que, de camino a casa, compraron algunos libros instructivos.

—Wow! ¿Quién diría que los bebés no pueden beber café? Yuri, ¡Tenías razón! Eres muy bueno en esto.

El aludido se llevó la palma a su frente en seguida. A Viktor solo había que quererlo, no comprenderlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes quedarte a solas con él?

—Por supuesto, descuida. Mi segundo nombre es Responsable.

Una cara de incredulidad no tardó en asomarse. Desde el marco de la puerta de salida podía ver a Yurio en los brazos de Viktor con la misma cara que puso luego de la presentación en que le cayeron unas orejas de gato en la cabeza, casi como suplicando que no le dejara con él.

Claramente, no había otra opción. Tenía que ir a comprar cosas para el pequeño, no podían dejarle solo y si el ruso iba por su cuenta seguramente se olvidaría de lo que iba a comprar en primer lugar.

—Lo siento, Yurio. Te traeré muchas cosas de vuelta. —Se disculpó, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño antes de irse.

Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró detrás de Yuri, al pequeño Yurio le recorrió un escalofrío.

* * *

Como aún no tenían una silla especial para el oji-azul, Viktor había decidido sentarlo en la barra de la cocina y supervisarlo todo el tiempo para que no pasara nada malo.

—¿Está delicioso, no? —Su tono era muy amable, como si de verdad fuese a esperar una respuesta del menor.

Como Yuri Katsuki sabía a lo que se arriesgaba dejando a esos dos solos, antes de irse, dejó solo un encargo para Viktor: Darle de comer a Yurio; acompañado de una pequeña lista de emergencia por si Yurio comenzaba a llorar. Después de todas esas veces de pánico donde Viktor se desligaba y él debía calmar al pequeño, ya había aprendido algunos trucos. Por supuesto que Viktor tenía otros planes más "divertidos", pero primero tenía que cumplir con el encargo.

Adoraba a Yuri, todas sus facetas, pero si ha de ser sincero, el "Yuri gruñón" no era de sus favoritas.

Extrañamente, Yurio estaba comiendo sin queja alguna y su mirada de molestia había cambiado por grandes ojos azules que miraban todo el tiempo a Viktor, incluso al abrir la boca.

Y claro, Viktor no era de piedra, es más, por como estaba tal vez estuviese hecho de azúcar.

—So cute!~ —Exclamó a la vez que le tomaba algunas fotos con mucha emoción. Cuando volviese a la normalidad, se las mostraría. —Bien, ¿Qué más hay en la lista?

Dejó el pequeño plato con papilla en la barra de la cocina y se dispuso a leer la hoja que el japonés le había dejado. No llevaba ni medio minuto leyendo y...

¡PAFF!

Cuchara en el suelo, plato en la cabeza de Yurio, comida en la cabeza de Yurio.

Viktor lo observó y su reacción de llevarse el dorso de su mano a la frente y mirar hacia el techo fue instantánea. Si Yuri se enteraba seguramente comenzaría a sermonearle.

Su resolución: —Bien, _esto queda entre nosotros._

* * *

Esto era realmente un reto. Sin un lugar designado específicamente para bañar a Yurio, tuvo que hacerlo en el lavaplatos, pues su nivel de peligrosidad era mucho menor que el de la bañera.

Así, lo había llenado con agua y había sumergido al niño, comenzando a enjuagar su cara y cabello, lo más afectado luego de que volcara el plato.

—Hey, no te muevas tanto, pequeño. —Reprendió con voz dulce, agradado de ver que finalmente Yurio sonreía y se divertía chapoteando.

Es más, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír desde que ocurrió todo esto. Claro está, la alegría era contagiosa.

— _"¿Qué es lo que pasará en tu cabecita? ¿Acaso nos recuerdas? ¿Recordarás todo esto también? Espero que puedas agradecernos por lo que hacemos por ti."_ —Pensaba Viktor mientras frotaba algo de jabón por los bracitos de Yurio.

El infante de cabeza rubia miraba las blancas manos recorriendo sus extremidades y tras observarle un momento, tomó el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Viktor y comenzó a mordisquear el anillo de compromiso que éste llevaba; aunque claro, Yurio aún no tenía dientes.

El mayor emitió una pequeña risa y sonrió con calidez. El infante le miraba con sus ojos enormes mientras seguía mordisqueando. Ese niño era sumamente adorable por donde se le viese. Sin embargo, tras unos momentos se detuvo y su mirada quedó fija en el peliplata por severos segundos, hasta que finalmente...

—Pa...

—¿Uhm?

—Pa...pá...

Viktor se quedó con la mente en blanco y su mirada se transformó en solo dos puntos azules.

—¡Yurio, dilo otra vez!

—Pa...pá...

Estaba encantado, más que eso, ¡Completamente fascinado por este niño! Su rostro se mantenía con la boca en forma de corazón y sus ojos abiertos y brillantes mientras observaba de cerca (muy cerca) a Yurio.

Esta era la mayor revelación de este año.

* * *

 _ **BONUS**_

A penas Yuri abrió la puerta (cargado de paquetes de todos los tamaños), se encontró con la misma escena que había dejado: Yurio en los brazos de Viktor.

Aunque claro, _algo_ había cambiado.

—¡YURI, mira lo que puede hacer Yurio!

El ruso colocó al bebé tan cerca de Yuri que sus caras estaban separadas por unos cuantos centímetros. El japonés retrocedió unos pasos por la impresión y solamente vio a Yurio con una cara seria de aburrimiento.

—Viktor, él no-

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si antes me había llamado papá, lo juro!

Viktor comenzó a examinar al bebé de pies a cabeza. Incluso, lo desvistió para comenzar a examinar su espalda.

—V-viktor... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Donde está el interruptor para hablar? ¡Todos los bebés tienen uno!

—¡Esos son los de plástico!

* * *

 **Bebés, es mejor criar tomates(?)**

 **Bueno, aquí les traje un capítulo más largo para que me perdonen más XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me comenten en los reviews que tal estuvo.**

 **Bye bye~~**


	4. Eres mi héroe

**Helloooo, Giiirrrls~**

 **Su capítulo recién salido del horno ;) Lamento mucho la espera tho :c**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Ni siquiera todos los libros que leyeron les habían preparado para una tarea como esta. Ambos se sentían frustrados, era ridículo que estuvieran sorprendidos ¡Sabían que este momento llegaría!

—¿Yuri?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

—Esperaba que tú supieses...

 _Y aún así..._

—¿Viktor?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto, no es así?

 _No tenían idea de cómo..._

—No dejará de llorar si no lo hacemos, Yuri.

—C-claro...

 _Manejar la situación._

Ahí se hallaban los dos, parado uno junto al otro, con Yurio recostado en el centro de una de las camas, llorando a todo pulmón. Ambos sabían qué era lo que tenían que hacer, mas la tensión del momento era bastante potente y la experiencia no estaba de su lado.

—¿Debería traer los...?

—Sí, hazlo.

Yuri era un manojo de nervios, como siempre, no era muy bueno frente a la presión del momento. Lo intentaba, en serio que sí, ya que incluso con sus dedos temblorosos se las arregló para desvestir al rubio.

Una vez Viktor trajo lo necesario, nuevamente, ambos se quedaron parados, uno junto al otro, con cara de circunstancia.

...

El reloj corría y ninguno quería tomar la iniciativa.

—Está muy molesto, creo que en cualquier momento sus pulmones van a explotar... —Comentó Yuri con cierto pánico subyugado.

—Yo lo haré.

—¿Vi...Viktor?

—Yo lo haré, te dije que te apoyaría, ¿No es así?

En momentos así el japonés volvía a recordar su admiración por el hombre a su lado. Esas palabras llenas de confianza pronunciadas por labios finos con una voz tranquila y una mirada segura. De verdad era un héroe que venía a rescatarle. Sin embargo, no iba a abandonarlo en un momento así.

—Estaré a tu lado.

Viktor mantuvo su semblante encantador para Yuri, pero si se le observaba fijamente por unos segundos, lentamente se asomaban unos subtítulos que representaban su pensamiento:— _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo..."_ —Prefería sufrir esto en vez de Yuri. Como el amor todo lo puede, se aferraría a eso.

Respiró hondo y exhaló antes de comenzar su labor. — _"¡Vamos! ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?"_ —Se animaba interiormente, teniendo la mejor disposición mientras desabrochaba las cintas del pañal de Yurio.

Al ser testigos del contenido, las caras de ambos eran de horror puro. Si lo que estaban a punto de hacer no era amistad, entonces se iban a pegar un tiro juntos.

—Yuri... ¿Q-qué dice el libro? —Logró articular Viktor, con una mano cubriendo su boca para contener a su estómago.

—T-tienes que... retirar esa cosa. —Indicó Yuri, con el libro cubriéndole la cara, protegiéndose.

Así lo hizo el peliplata, con mucho esfuerzo, cuidado y fortaleza gastrointestinal.

—¿Y ahora?

—Dice... que debes limpiarlo.

Nuevamente obedeció las instrucciones. Con uno de sus ojos cerrado en pos de minimizar el daño visual, se dispuso a realizar la indicación. Yuri se decidió a bajar el libro y despejar su vista, viendo a Viktor dominar la situación como un profesional.

Casi se sentía un poco inútil, aunque esta era la manera de ayudar donde podría ser más útil. Si hubiese estado en la posición de Viktor seguramente ya estaría vomitando o quizá desmayado...

—Viktor...

—¿D-dime? —Estaba al borde del colapso. No sabía por qué no estaba vomitando o quizás desmayado.

—Eres mi héroe.

Los ojos del ruso se abrieron de par en par, asombrado. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para invadir el espacio personal de Yuri a la vez que lo miraba con mucha ilusión.

—¡Oh, Yuri! ¿Lo dices en serio?

Mientras el japonés intentaba recuperar su postura, asentía con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Me hace tan feliz escucharte decir eso! Yo-

Yuri esperaba escuchar un poema de cómo su halago había causado tanto impacto en la vida de su entrenador, no obstante, nada fue emitido por Viktor. Inspeccionó con rapidez la cara del mayor, dándose cuenta de cómo sus ojos eran tan solo dos puntos azules que se dirigían a su camisa y su boca se mantenía abierta en incredulidad. La sorpresa fue ver un chorro dorado por el aire, el cual aterrizaba en la manga de la camisa de Viktor, empapandola completamente.

Una vez hubo terminado el momento de asombro, Yuri se llevó ambas manos a la boca, intentando no estallar de la risa.

—¡Mi camisa favorita! Ahora está arruinada... —Lloriqueaba el peliplata, contrastando su tristeza con la felicidad del pequeño Yurio.

—V-Viktor, yo me encargo, tú ve a limpiarte. —Intentaba parecer compuesto y maduro, aunque su cara era una mezcla de emociones que le delataban en estar gozando esta situación.

Fue una suerte que Viktor no se diera cuenta y solo se preocupara de su carísima camisa ahora empapada de orina.

Como su entrenador había dejado casi terminada su labor, el muchacho de lentes solo tuvo que colocar el pañal limpio y vestir a Yurio. —"Pensar que pudo haberse evitado todo esto si no fuera tan impulsivo" —Pensó, soltando con disimulo la risa contenida mientras alzaba a Yurio en sus brazos.

—Ma...

—¿Qué ocurre, Yurio?

—Ma...má.

—¿Ah?

Yuri se quedó en blanco total. Ojos abiertos como platos, labios formando una gran "O"... Oficialmente padecía del síndrome de asombro "Viktor Nikiforov"

—¡VIKTOR! —Le llamó entre emoción y angustia, logrando que apareciese al poco tiempo, ahora con una camisa limpia.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están bien? —Contestó preocupado, enseguida pensando lo peor.

—¡Lo dijo, lo dijo!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—¡Me llamó mamá!

La mirada de Viktor se posó en Yuri, llena de ilusión, acompañada de su boca en forma de corazón. Le abrazó sin pensarlo, manteniéndose los tres juntos. Ambos adultos sonreían felices, mientras Yurio mantenía sus ojos abiertos ampliamente y los observaba a ambos.

—Yuri, serás una gran mamá para Yurio. —Comentó Viktor, manteniendo sus orbes azulinos en los ojos chocolate del pelinegro.

—T-tú... serás un g-gran padre, también. —Respondió con nerviosismo. No estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones, y la cercanía con la cara de Viktor sumada a este nuevo halago no hacían cesar su sonrojo.

Yurio tenía una cara de asco notable, odiaba estos "momentos de pareja" que los mayores se daban el lujo de presentar frente a él.

En la mente de Viktor, Yuri era único. Tan dulce, tan genuino, se preocupaba de Yurio y de él al mismo tiempo. A pesar de haber sido un poco gruñón estos días, al final, siempre tenía una sonrisa y unas palabras dulces para iluminarlo. No quería pensar en Yuri, quería sentirlo, agradecerle, expresar. Así, con sus labios cada vez a una distancia más corta y el corazón de Yuri cada vez con latidos más acelerados... Yurio vomitó la camisa de Viktor.

—¡...!

—Yuri, ¿Puedes sostener a Yurio un momento?

—S-sí. —La calma en el rostro de Viktor era ciertamente perturbadora para el japonés, que nada más se limitaba a obedecer.

—¿Puedes taparle los oídos también?

Una vez completada esta tarea, Viktor comenzó a gritar palabras en ruso que Yuri no era capaz de descifrar.

Definitivamente hay un antes y un después en las vidas de ambos luego de esta vivencia.

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado c:**

 **Me cuentan en los reviews qué más les gustaría ver ¿Quizá un capítulo con Otabek? Ea(?)**

 **Bye bye~**


	5. Si no lo veo, no es real

**Helloooo, Giiirrrls~**

 **EN ESTE CAPÍTULO haré un cambio para evitar confusiones:**

 ** _Yuuri_ : Yuri Katsuki **

**_Yuri / Yurio_ : Yuri Plisetsky**

 **Espero les guste~**

* * *

Vivir en un hotel no era exactamente lo más cómodo del mundo. Para empezar, no tenían un lugar específico donde lavar ropa así que debían hacerlo en una lavandería cercana, y desde que su camisa blanca volvió de color rosado, Yuuri entendió que no podía encargarle a Viktor esa labor.

Así se hallaba: cargando una cesta con ropa limpia de los tres integrantes de este pseudo-familia. Si bien le dificultaba un poco ver su camino entre todas las prendas, tenía la vista lo suficientemente aguda como para ver a alguien golpeando insistentemente la puerta de la habitación continua en la cual se hospedaban.

Excepto de que esa habitación era la de Yurio y de que no se trataba de "alguien", sino de su mejor amigo.

A Yuuri le corrió un escalofrío de solo pensar en...

— _"Si no lo veo no es real"_ —Repetía mentalmente el japonés, llegando a su último recurso.

—Disculpa...

—¿S-sí? _"¡¿Por qué le respondí?! Seré idiota..."_

—¿Es esta la habitación de Yuri?

—¡Sí!... Es decir, no; es decir... ¿Tal vez?

La cara de seriedad de Otabek no se lo ponía nada fácil a decir verdad. Sin embargo, el kazajo no era nada tonto y tenía nociones de cómo lidiar con el pelinegro después de todo lo que Yuri le habla de él.

—Se supondría que saldríamos hoy, le he estado llamando y no contesta. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, se encuentra... bien. —No le estaba mintiendo del todo. Viktor y él han hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolo... excepto esa vez cuando se les quedó encerrado dentro del auto.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

El kazajo era conocido por mantenerse estoico y no representar sus emociones demasiado, reservándolas nada más para cuando la pista de hielo está bajo sus pies; pero esta vez era diferente... con lo perceptivo que era Yuuri, notó la preocupación en los ojos del muchacho y entendió que no podría seguir mintiéndole.

—Él está...

Súbitamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando salir a Viktor y a un pequeño Yurio que le seguía a gatas.

—¡Yuuri, mira! Lo hace desde esta mañana ¡Me sigue a todos lados! —Exclamaba Viktor, a la vez que le demostraba el truco que había aprendido el pequeño.—¡Oh! ¿Otabek? Hi~ —Saludó amablemente con un acento particular.

La cara de Yuuri era un poema. Amaba a Viktor, en serio que sí, pero realmente era un enigma cómo no le hacía caso al sentido común y además siempre encontraba la peor situación para arruinarla aún más.

Verdaderamente no sabía qué decir, estaba a punto de inventar la peor excusa del mundo que incluía una jirafa y un enano albino, mas el kazajo decidió interrumpir.

—Ustedes...¿Adoptaron un hermanito para Yuri?

Esa era mejor explicación que la que él estaba maquinando. ¡Era perfecto! cubría muchos hoyos en la historia y no tenía nada disparatado como hechizos de una gitana. Su vida por fin estaba siendo iluminada ¡Después de tantas plegarias!

—¡Claro que no! Éste es Yuri —Respondió Viktor a la vez que apuntaba al bebé aferrado a su pierna.

Yuuri se llevó ambas manos a su cara mientras una aura de derrota lo rodeaba. ¿Para qué se esforzaba tanto?

Los ojos de Otabek se ampliaron el doble de su tamaño, quedando fijos en aquel infante que mordisqueaba el pantalón de Viktor. Por un momento pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo, pero aquellos ojos afilados de color turquesa no mentían.

Eran los ojos de un soldado.

—¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlo dentro? Se puede enfermar si toma una siesta en el piso.

—¡Viktor, está desmayado!

* * *

Cuando recobró la conciencia se hallaba recostado en un sofá y todo estaba en completo silencio. Al incorporarse se llevó una mano a la frente, su cabeza le pesaba ¿Y a quién no? Después de un sueño tan extraño...

—¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Ahora ya no me sigue más! —Lloriqueaba Viktor.

—Solo te seguía porque traías una galleta en tu bolsillo... —Respondió con normalidad, acostumbrado a las quejas sin sentido de su prometido.

Infortunadamente no fue un sueño. Podía escuchar a ambos adultos (O intentos de adultos) quejarse en la cocina y ver una cuna en medio de la sala principal donde dormía apaciblemente el pequeño con el que había soñado.

Se acercó con cautela para observarle sin despertarlo. Su cara de horror lentamente pasó por una fase de tristeza y luego de ternura. Ese niño era realmente adorable. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y brillante; vestía un traje de gatito y, como si fuera poco, además respiraba como uno. Casi era como mirar el alma del Yurio que conocía.

—Ya despertaste, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo Yuuri con voz suave, tanto por su personalidad como para no despertar al niño.

—Hmm...

—¿Quieres un vaso con agua o algo? —Continuó Viktor, apareciendo después.

—No, yo... estoy bien.

Yurio siempre se quejaba de los dos, de lo molestos y ruidosos que eran y esa forma nauseabunda en que se besaban sin pudor alguno; mas Otabek no veía nada de eso. Mientras ambos patinadores le explicaban toda la situación, solo veía a una pareja amorosa preocupada por su amigo, como si fuesen sus padres.

—... Y desde entonces está así. Espero puedas creernos. —Terminó el japonés, siendo de verdad sincero al hablar. Entendía lo complicado de digerir que era la situación.

—Ha sido realmente difícil ¡He perdido muchas camisas! —Comentó Viktor, dedicándole un momento de silencio a sus carísimas prendas.

Nuevamente su estoicismo se hacía presente. Evaluando la historia, no habían agujeros argumentales y era prácticamente la única manera en la que esto pudo haber ocurrido. Obviamente no era normal reiniciar el ciclo de la vida.

—Sí les creo.

Yuuri sintió como su alma volvía al cuerpo. Sonrió y se alegró de haber sacado este peso de encima.

—¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda volver a la normalidad?

—Tiene que aprender la lección de la vidente por él mismo. No hay nada que podamos hacer además de apoyarlo.

Cuando Viktor terminó de hablar, unos leves sollozos comenzaron a escucharse desde la cuna de Yurio. El peliplateado se dirigió al instante para alzar al pequeño y tranquilizarlo. Junto a él, Yuuri acariciaba la mejilla del infante, secando tiernas lágrimas.

Otabek presenciaba todo esto asombrado. Era confuso ver tantas facetas nunca antes contempladas: Yurio siendo un bebé, Viktor siendo responsable y comprometido, Yuuri sacando un instinto maternal de quien sabe dónde. De alguna manera... parecían realmente una familia.

—¿Te gustaría cargarlo?

Asintió sin pensar y en un parpadeo tenía al pequeño entre sus brazos, observándole con enormes ojos fijos.

—Puede dar un poco de miedo al principio pero es inofensivo —Comentó Yuuri, por experiencia propia.

—Es... adorable.

Ambos adultos sonrieron al ver el momento de conexión entre Yurio y Otabek. Ver a alguien admirando a ese niño que ellos habían cuidado con mucho esmero daba tanta alegría como recibir reconfortantes aplausos al final de una presentación excelente.

Yuuri posó su mirada en Viktor y viceversa. Con tan solo reflejarse en las pupilas del otro se transmitían muchas cosas, no hacía falta una palabra. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, las mejillas del japonés fueron adquiriendo un tono rojizo y el mar que Viktor poseía en sus ojos pronto solo era para Yuuri, _su_ Yuuri.

Sus respiraciones sincronizadas, cabellos cosquilleando la piel ajena, labios casi rozándose...

...

—Espera...

—Yuuri ¿Qué ocurre?

—No he sido golpeado, no te han vomitado y a ninguno le han arrojado algún aparato electrodoméstico.

—Tienes razón...

Cuando decidieron preocuparse de su entorno y salir de su nube de amor, no había nadie más en la casa y la puerta principal estaba abierta.

—¡Se robó a Yurio!

—¡Rápido, al Viktor móvil!

* * *

 **Le tuvo que poner ese nombre para hacer más masculino su auto rosa a lo barbie girl(?)**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo constante en reviews, favs, follows y toda la cosa ;) El cariño que le tienen a esta historia me hace continuarla a toda costa para no defraudarlas.**

 **Me cuentan qué les pareció ;)**

 **Bye bye~~**


	6. ¡Ese es mi Yurio!

**Helloooo, Giiirrrls~**

 **Aquí les traigo el capítulo FINAL de Thankfulness, demás está decir que las adoro demasiado por todo el apoyo que me han dado no solo en este fic, sino en los otros que he hecho para este fandom ;)**

 **Por cuestiones estilísticas SE REPITE EL CAMBIO:**

 ** _Yuuri_ : Yuri Katsuki **

**_Yuri / Yurio_ : Yuri Plisetsky**

 **Espero les guste~**

* * *

En medio de una sala oscura, la pantalla comenzó a reproducir brillantes imágenes en una calidad asombrosa. El sonido era estridente y no hubo demora en comenzar la función. Viktor estaba a su lado, de buen humor como siempre, sujetando su mano en medio de la poca penumbra que quedaba en el lugar.

Estaba nervioso, sumamente nervioso. Disfrutar de la película no sería una opción.

Se levantó de improviso, pidiéndole permiso al ruso para pasar, a lo cual solo recibió una mirada de reproche y supo que debía volver a su asiento sin protestar.

Ya era la onceava vez que lo intentaba.

—V-viktor...

—Yuuri, todo estará bien, relájate.

—No me pidas eso.

Su celular no había recibido ningún mensaje desde que se fueron, eso lo tenía todavía más preocupado.

—¿Qué tal si les pasó algo?

Con una risa suave intentó quitarle importancia a la situación. —¿Cómo qué?

—Que Yurio se golpeé contra la mesa, o que se caiga, o que nos extrañe y no pueda dormir... ¡¿Y si se incendió el hotel?!

—Yuuri...

Viktor miró al techo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a su frente, rendido. Ya era la onceaba vez que escuchaba esas teorías. A pesar de que Yuuri estuviese tan preocupado, no es como si ellos mismos no hayan cometido ningún error; como aquella vez en la tienda donde confundieron a Yurio con una piña y no se percataron hasta dos horas después por una llamada del encargado de la sucursal.

—Lo mínimo que podemos hacer como disculpa es disfrutar de esta función.

—Lo sé, pero...

—No va a ocurrirles nada malo, te lo prometo.

El japonés intentaba no pensar en el porqué estaban ahí, era simplemente... vergonzoso.

 ** _/Flash back/_**

 _—¡Se robó a Yurio!_

 _—¡Rápido, al Viktor móvil!_

 _—¡Ve tú, yo llamaré a la policía!_

 _Así, decidieron dividir las partes para encontrar a su pequeño lo más rápido posible. Por supuesto, también al culpable._

 _Viktor salió rápidamente y Yuuri, hecho un manojo de nervios, buscó su teléfono para invocar a las autoridades ante el secuestro de Yurio. Una vez tuvo el aparato en sus manos, marcó rápidamente, sin embargo, justo antes de apretar el botón para iniciar la llamada, Otabek apareció en el apartamento._

 _—¡O-otabek! ¡Devuélvenos a Yurio!_

 _—¿Ah? Pero si está ahí. —Respondió tranquilo, apuntando._

 _Efectivamente, el infante estaba sentado debajo de la mesa, mordisqueando una galleta._

 _—E-entonces... ¿Qué fuiste a hacer?_

 _—Fui a estacionar mi motocicleta._

 _—..._

 ** _/Fin del flash back/_**

—Viktor, idiota...

—Espera... ¿Por qué estás tan molesto de repente?

—Si no te hubieras precipitado y-yo no estaría tan nervioso...

—Yuuri, me rompes el corazón. —Lloriqueaba con sus enormes ojos azules.

 **/Flash back/**

 _De repente, Viktor apareció en la puerta de entrada, intentando recobrar el aliento después de tanto correr._

 _—¡Yuuri, ví a Otabek en su moto! Iba a alcanzarlo pero luego tomó un avión a Kazakstán y..._

 _—Viktor, junto a ti..._

 _Tardó unos momentos en procesar tener al muchacho a su lado._

 _—¡Devuélvenos a Yurio!_

 _—Les digo que está ah-_

 _No pudo terminar su frase por ser noqueado gracias a que Viktor lo golpeó con un florero._

 _—¡V- VIKTOR! ¿Qué haz hecho?_

 _—¡Secuestró a Yurio!_

 _—¡Está aquí debajo de la mesa!_

 _—Oh..._

 _—..._

 _—...¿Tienes una pala o compro una?_

 **/Fin del flash back/**

—Qué amable fue en regalarnos estos boletos y ofrecerse para cuidar a Yurio~

—Espero que estén bien...

* * *

Su cabeza estaba muy adolorida, hace apenas unos minutos se había separado de la bolsa de hielo, quien se convirtió en su segunda mejor amiga desde que recibió un golpe con aquel jarrón.

—Tus padres sí que son un caso. —Comentó al bebé recostado en el sillón, quien hace bastante balbuceaba demasiado, como si de verdad quisiese hablar con él.

Esta vez parecía molesto. Otabek sonrió ligero, no había duda de que ese bebé era Yuri. Yuri siempre se molestaba cuando alguien decía que ambos patinadores eran sus padres.

Tomó asiento a su lado con mucho cuidado de no mover en exceso su cabeza. Era peor que una resaca.

—Esta no es la salida que planeaba... pero al menos estoy pasando mi tiempo contigo. —Reflexionó, observando al pequeño quien se hallaba con la espalda en uno de los cojines, boca arriba, devolviéndole una mirada seria.

Se mantuvieron varios segundos de esta manera, hasta que un pensamiento atacó la mente del kazajo y provocó un sonrojo tenue.

—Me pregunto si aún...

Procedió a colocar su mano en el estómago del infante, haciéndole suaves cosquilleos a los cuales respondía con una risa caótica y dulce.

—Lo sabía, sigue siendo tu punto débil.

Desde que descubrió el único lugar donde Yuri era más sensible para hacerle reír, adoraba escuchar los melodiosos y enfadados "¡Otabek, ya para! ¡Jajaja! ¡Te lo advierto!" en cada cita que tenían. Al juzgar por la actitud de la otra pareja, suponía que Yuri aún no les revelaba que mantenían una relación a distancia.

No iba a negar estar ligeramente decepcionado, pero no le apresuraría. Además, no muchos tenían la oportunidad de cuidar a su novio en un estado como este.

Por otro lado, su experiencia cuidando niños era de números negativos, mas el pequeño rubio cooperaba en cierta medida. Solía estirar sus manitas hacia el biberón cada vez que tenía hambre, si tenía que dormir lo hacía en sus brazos sin protestar y el resto del tiempo jugaban juntos con todos los juguetes que Yuuri le compró. Claro, aún no había tenido necesidad de cambiar los pañales de Yurio y, sinceramente, después de los relatos de terror de Viktor esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

Como un extra, tampoco quería profanar la privacidad de su novio respecto a sus "partes privadas".

* * *

 _"Oh, Mark, nuestro amor será eterno. Nadie me separará de ti ni ahora ni nunca."_

Aquella frase dio fin a la película, iniciando los créditos y los aplausos del público. Ese fue su pie para retirarse.

—¡Fue divertido! ¿No crees? Seguramente ganará muchos premios.

—Sí, muy divertido. —Respondió por inercia el japonés, más preocupado del estado de Yurio y de que Viktor metiera la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para el platinado, quien abrió la puerta para que el pelinegro se subiera... no sin antes dirigirle una mirada coqueta y sostener su barbilla entre el dedo índice y pulgar.

—Oh, Yuuri, nuestro amor será eterno. Nadie me separará de ti ni ahora ni nunca.

Lo atrapó desprevenido, los colores se le subieron al rostro.

—¡V-viktor, estamos en la calle!

* * *

El día se había acabado tan pronto, ni siquiera se percató cuando fueron envueltos por la cortina nocturna. Y es que con Yuri el tiempo corría de otra manera... siempre había sido así.

Ahora se encontraba con el televisor encendido, en medio de la oscuridad, sosteniendo al pequeño entre sus brazos quien se debatía entre estar despierto o entregarse a soñar, siempre manteniendo sus ojos turquesa en el kazajo. Otabek se mantenía en silencio, dejando que el rubio decidiese por su cuenta el lado donde quería estar, nada más le observaba enternecido mientras reflexionaba.

—Oh, Yuri... no sé cómo llegaste a estar de esta manera, pero te amo tanto que yo... te esperaría toda la eternidad. —No sabía porqué su corazón habló de improviso, aquello estaba destinado a ser un pensamiento nada más. El más sincero que hubiese tenido.

En los ojos de Yuri hubo una impresión tremenda, luego lágrimas sueltas y finalmente un desconsolado sollozo.

Otabek no sabía qué hacer.

—Yuri...

El pequeño lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, su cara roja y sus pulmones esforzándose al máximo por expresar su amargura. Dentro de todas las opciones que podía hacer, Otabek solo lo observó con tranquilidad y besó su cabeza, sintiendo sus dorados cabellos hacerle cosquillas en la cara.

—No llores, Yuri, no voy a dejarte nunca.

Cerró sus ojos castaños y le atrajo hacia sí en un delicado abrazo.

Percibía su pequeño cuerpo, sus temblores, las cálidas lágrimas mojar su cuello. —"Yuri... Yuri..." —Cada vez que repetía mentalmente su nombre, más cariño ponía en aquel emblemático abrazo.

En un momento dado simplemente se perdió, dejó de sentir aquel cuerpecito cuyas manos le celaban y no hubo más ruido. Se alarmó, abrió sus ojos como si un vidrio se hubiese quebrado: Yuri estaba encima de él... desnudo.

Estaba en shock.

—¿Eres idiota?... Nunca permitiría que arruinaras tu vida de esa manera.

Aquella mirada iracunda y acuosa en esos rasgos tan ambiguos fue seguida por una sonrisa sincera. Ambos rieron armoniosos procediendo a abrazarse tan fuerte como nunca antes.

 _Unas pisadas..._

 _Click, la cerradura cedió._

 _Por supuesto que ambos adolescentes no se percataron de esto..._

—¡Y-Yurio! ¡Gracias al cielo!

—¡Mira, Yurio volvió a la normalidad y está teniendo relaciones gay en el sofá! ¡Ese es mi Yurio! —Exclamó Viktor orgulloso.

 _Estaban demasiado ocupados conectando sus miradas, creando la tan preciada atmósfera romántica, a punto de conectar sus labios en un profundo be-..._ El control remoto le dio en la cabeza a Otabek.

—¡VIKTOR, VOY A MATARTE!

—¡Y-yurio, no fui yo!

—... Me la debía. —El aura que emanaba de Yuuri era demasiado seria como para no perturbar.

—¡Oh, Yurio, volviste a la normalidad!

Viktor fue el primero en ir a abrazarle y alzarlo en el aire.

—Y estás justo como te recuerdo: Enojado y desnudo.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! ¡Suéltame, ya no soy un bebé!

—Arruinaste mis camisas preferidas, ¡Tengo derecho a hacer esto!

—Tiene razón, no le hables así a tu padre.

—¡Ustedes no son mis padres!

Los tres se miraron al mismo tiempo y rieron fuertemente, compartiendo la alegría de tener de vuelta al Yurio de siempre.

* * *

 **Tan- tán!**

 **Quería terminar este fic antes de partir con la universidad, no iba a dejarlas colgadas por ningún motivo.**

 _ **Agradezco todo el apoyo, en serio: los reviews, los follows, los favs, los PM's, etc. NUNCA pensé que este fic tendría una aceptación tan buena, volviéndose de los más populares que he hecho.**_

 **Sin más, espero puedan seguir leyéndome en este fandom, las sorprenderé con más fics de estos idiotas ;)**

 **Bye bye~~**


End file.
